Solar
by ForTheSakeOfLove
Summary: It's been two and a half years since V's death, and MC is launched into the VFA messenger by a suspicious hacker! Now, she's on a journey to help Saeran and Rika sort out their emotions, only for her efforts to be disturbed by the mysterious cult Mint Eye. With only 11 days to sort through secrets and surprises, MC is in for an unforgettable ride. (Char. death; AU; MC3 Used)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Rika remembered when she first read V's note.

'My love, I regret to inform you that I simply can't stand idly by…'

It filled her with pain beyond imagination, even 6 months later, when she's standing in front of her mirror and tying up her hair for the upcoming VFA party.

She was so afraid. Afraid of being alone, or forgotten— even if Saeran promised he would never leave her alone. Rika was like a big sister to him, something he claimed he didn't have growing up.

'…My mother died awhile back, and because of that, I have secrets I keep from you even now.'

V's words echoed in her mind. Hand-typed, Times New Roman, 12-point font. He had always insisted on typing; said it kept everything perfect. She smiled as she thought about her fiancé's tendency to keep everything flawless— all of his letters were hand typed, his photographs all at 90 degree angles in their albums, and Rika's hair was always brushed smooth. V said brushing her hair was always such a stress reliever for him.

It was no surprise to her that this letter was also printed. She can't even recall ever seeing his hand writing! Strange that she would only now realize such a fact. Maybe she was thinking too much? It had only been 6 months, yet it felt like it happened an hour ago.

'I can't bear to see you in pain because of me. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me.'

Everything had ended so quickly for them, too. They were only engaged for a year, as Rika patiently waited for him to consider making wedding plans that never happened.

Her heart was breaking again.

'That is why I can't keep on. I can't stay. The sun engulfs you in love, but as it does…Rika, I'm left in the dark.'

Luckily, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Rika opened it, smiling as she saw Saeran and Jaehee dressed up and waiting.

"Ready to go, Ms. VFA President?" Saeran asked, checking his watch. "We already have some guests showing up."

Rika's smiled brightened. "Of course! You two did such a wonderful job, by the way, you two. Were you okay with coordinating, Jaehee?"

"It was rather easy. I'm surprised at how easy it was to convince the guests." The brunette replied.

"I'm glad you were up to the task. Is Jumin waiting?"

"Rather impatiently." Saeran retorted, rolling his eyes with a huff.

Rika's face softened. It seemed everyone else was fine again.

"That's wonderful. I have to ask you a favor, though, Saeran."

"Hm?"

"I want this to be the last party for a while."

The two of them looked up at her in alarm.

"I— why Rika?" the younger man asked her.

"It's just…with what happened to V…I feel like I need some time to carry on before we move further."

It was quiet as Saeran considered the proposition, before he sighed. "Alright. But we have to make this one count."

Rika nodded. "When have I not?"

He and Jaehee smiled as the blonde girl moved to head downstairs.

'I have to end it all. I have to take my life. I'll see you…elsewhere.'


	2. Chapter One

Day One: Chapter One

13;45

* * *

"Uhm…I don't know who you are, but…" MC spoke into the phone she had pressed to her ear. "I'm kind of scared."

Rika hummed softly, nodding as she walked to fetch her house keys. "Please don't worry. You getting into our chatroom was a happy accident, no? If what you say is true, you're here to help us!"

MC laughed nervously as she messed with her hair. "I don't know what this V person wants."

"V was a good man. I'm sure he sent you to us with good intent. A party, you say?'

"Yes, I was told a party.'

"We haven't had one of those in nearly 3 years…I'll have to think about it." Rika replied.

"I'm not going to lie…I'm kind of scared of what will happen if I don't host one."

"Please don't be afraid," the blonde said to MC with genuine worry in her voice. "As president of the VFA, I must keep you safe, yes?"

Silence.

"I suppose…Rika, right…?"

"Yep! You got it! Sadly, I'm getting another call, so I must let you go…stay safe MC."

Rika hung up and locked her door behind her, shuffling to put her bag on the couch.

Today became eventful. A few hours ago, she was simply chatting with Saeran and Jumin about possibly holding a Christmas event, when a new user ID popped up in the header of the messenger. MC…? Rika found it strange, and when she mentioned V—he had to be behind this. He had to. Somehow, before he died…

Jumin, of course, was confrontational but surprisingly lax. He simply asked who she was and why she was there before promptly exiting the chatroom. Maybe he was also upset at a mention of V, Rika thought. It would make sense, since he was almost as close to V as she was.

Saeran was beyond confused, and went to check the logs for a trace or anything that could possibly lead to this girl's full identity and the people behind her entrance. Rika decided that, considering the dangers, she would make MC a VFA member on the spot. She also made a mental note to call Jaehee, but for now Saeran was her priority.

"Saeran?" she said when the line was connected.

"Rika, I have no idea! How could this…this girl get in? I thought I made everything solid, I could've sworn that the algorithm was airtight—"

"Saeran, hey, calm down- I'm not mad!"

"You're not…?"

"No, she seems nice and that she has no ill intentions"

"…I think you're trusting her too quickly, Rika."

"Do I have any other choice?"

"I guess not…also, I can confirm she is definitely in V's house. She told me that herself, and her GPS confirms it."

"And what about who sent her? Do you know?"

"I don't know explicitly, but she said the ID said _'Unknown'_ but to call them _'Luciel'_."

"Strange. Obviously, it could be an alias, but still…strange. How long do you think it may take to track the location?"

"I can't unless I have more information. Depending on what I can get, I'd say seven to 11 days."

"Alright…try and get close to her, okay? Make her feel welcome so she can open up more!"

Saeran sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Are we having the party or not?"

"It depends…I'll think about it."

"Alright. I must go, Rika. Call Jaehee when you can."

"Of course, and good luck on your search."

* * *

MC looked back at the previous log after she hung up, where she so moronically decided to help host a party and walk into some stranger's house.

She took her time to look around her new surroundings— her new home for a while according to Saeran. The walls were white with frames of photographs, each evenly spaced from each other and each picture the exact same dimensions. The frames were all black, no décor, the only difference seemingly being the subject of the art.

The floor had white carpet, too, or white tile in the kitchen and bathroom areas. The living room had all black furniture, also evenly spaced, and proportionate to the fireplace and coffee table. The mantle had two frames on top equidistance from each other; one of a woman with mint colored hair, and the other a blonde woman around her age. MC presumed the blonde must be Rika, due to her profile picture in the messenger, but had no idea about the former.

Saeran said she was in V's house—was Rika related to V somehow? She talked kindly of him, and said they were engaged, but if they were engaged…she had no idea why they would live apart from each other.

Oh—right, the log. Who was this guy? Unknown, now known as Luciel?

 ** _Unknown:_** _Look, I know you may be worried;;;_

 ** _Unknown:_** _but literally you'll be fine. I swear to u._

 ** _Unknown:_** _That is, if you do what I say~_

 ** _Unknown:_** _You know too much for me to just_ let you go

 ** _Unknown:_** _All you gotta do is go to this address, and when u enter you'll be sent to another messenger. If they resist say V sent you._

 ** _Unknown:_** _[Attached Link]_

 ** _Unknown :_** _u have to host a party. That's important._

 ** _Unknown:_** _OH! Nearly forgot, hahah_

 ** _Unknown:_** _Call me Luciel. Kind of like the angel's name. And don't tell the VFA who we are. You won't like the consequences._

That had MC scared. Once she was thrown into the new messenger, she was a loss for what to say. Eventually, Jumin noticed her presence, and asked her a couple questions before booking it. Rika called her shortly after, prompting her for information too, and a location. MC had no idea where she was.

 _'_ _Some clean freak's house.'_ She thought _'There's cameras too.'_

Saeran told her those cameras were to monitor when V wasn't there, and now he could use them to monitor her and keep her safe. How _kind_ of him.

She sighed, sitting on the couch, and leaning her head back. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

"V," Jumin said as he pushed open the doors to the main part of Magenta. "There's a girl—she said you sent her."

V looked behind him and dismissed the Believers he was talking to before speaking.

"You're not in proper attire, Jumin." He remarked, looking over him and gesturing to his suit. "You should know better than to barge in here without proper manners."

The man spoke in a gentle way that was unique to his personality; oddly calming and soft even when he was reprimanding you. He brushed his mint bangs from his face to look at his friend more clearly, his similarly hued eyes studying Jumin's mannerisms.

"V, is now really the time—"

"My time is precious, Jumin," he chided. "What is it?"

"A girl was in the VFA messenger today. Her name was MC, and she said you sent her. Is that true?"

V smiled as he sat down. "Very. I asked Luciel to find a worthy candidate for the plan, and he found her fitting. Would you agree?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't gathered anything on her."

"Then I see you're slacking on your duties to Mint Eye, again, no?"

"I have a cover to keep, V, I apologize for trying to keep these secrets safe."

V glared at Jumin and his sarcasm, before catching himself, and replaced it with a smile. "I admire your dedication, but if you slip up too much then I'll have to have Yoosung make another Elixir to bring you back to your senses. I know how much you hate the process, my friend."

Jumin swallowed at the threat, before huffing and looking to the side. "I'll get onto searching for her soon. She seems social, so it'll be easy to ask Luciel to find media pages and blog posts. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes, that should do for now Jumin."

The raven-haired man nodded towards V, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever you are planning, it's awfully stressful."

V beamed as he held his chin up with his hand. "Paradise is never easy to acquire, you know."

"Yes…" Jumin agreed. "You tell me every time. I should go and ask Luciel for the assistance I need."

"Of course," he replied to him. "I'll have someone escort you."

Jumin smiled slightly, but shook his head as he walked towards the door. "That won't be necessary."

Once Jumin left, V pulled one of the acolytes aside.

"Before Jumin leaves," he started before stopping to think for a second, carefully considering the method which would have the least side-effects. "I think he needs to be _apprehended_. He's becoming too snippy and resistant. Make sure he becomes more…usable."

The acolyte nodded.

"Yes, my Savior."


	3. Chapter Two

Day One: Chapter Two

18;08

* * *

"Jumin? Are you awake?" Yoosung said, leaning over him as Jumin looked through foggy eyes. "You've been out for a couple hours."

Jumin tried to speak, but the blond hushed him. "I don't expect you to be responsive. Prayer is over, so V should be here soon to talk with you…"

Yoosung's words were permanently slurred as he spoke, a miracle to the other man that he could even speak. Yoosung was probably the most rebellious one in Mint Eye— Jumin knew well that he didn't like V very much. He often spoke out-of-turn, questioned V and his morals, and then threatened to leak anything if V hurt Rika. Due to this, he was often drugged by his own creation (as Yoosung served at the organization's doctor, in a way), and it took a serious toll on his senses. Some days, where the blond was especially impossible, V would send him downstairs and have an acolyte 'handle him'. At times, Jumin worried if he was even fit to take care of people at this point, but he supposed if your job mostly consisted of forcing others to drink Absinthe based drugs— it wouldn't be too hard.

"Try not to press V's buttons, Jumin. I didn't give you as much as he said to. You've known him the longest; you should know that…"

Jumin nodded in response, before rubbing his eyes and looking towards the door of the infirmary. V rarely was upset, and hardly showed his anger when it _did_ occur, which made it even more terrifying to await his reaction.

When he finally did arrive, Yoosung made sure to give him a rundown on Jumin's status. He said something about how _'he slept through the worst of it'_ , and that _'he should definitely be more usable'_.

V sat in front of Jumin, dismissing the makeshift doctor, and smiled softly. He was dressed in his robes from Prayer, which consisted of white fabric and ornamental designs and an Eye medallion to show the high rank he had— a contrast to the black tuxedo he wore outside of practices. Both made him seem cold and distant to an outsider, but as Savior…they said he felt like home.

"Jumin, your behavior is getting out of hand. You know better than to back talk or be snide to me. I'm your Savior, after all."

Jumin nodded again. "That was never my intention, V."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I'm not a little boy."

"Now, don't get testy. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Jihyun. I did."

The coldhearted man glared at hearing his real name being said. "I told you not to call me that. Jumin; you're really stepping out of line here. Did Yoosung give you the full dose?"

His voice was soft when he spoke, per usual, but it's sickly connation made his friend grow nervous. Saying 'no' would definitely get Yoosung in trouble, and he'd be forced to down more of the substance. Meanwhile, lying would have the same outcome, but worse—V hated being lied to, and he knew exactly when you did it.

"I think you may need to be re-educated on our cause, Jumin, and why you're in Mint Eye."

V waited for a reply from his friend, before sighing, and beginning his lecture.

"I started Mint Eye after my mother died because I felt the world needed to know of her philosophy. God was cruel to her, Jumin. God took nearly everything from her. Of course, she never said that— she insisted that life was beautiful, and you should always be kind and artistic. At first, I thought she was crazy, but then…" he paused and looked down, shaking his head. He then stood as he continued to speak, pacing back and forth to keep his sanity. "I saw her trying to save me; to pull me out of that fire. She did—and lost her life. Don't you see that, Jumin? My mother's light is what killed her. People die because they embrace their lightness, and it destroys them. So, I've made it my mission to shroud as much as I could in darkness. Darkness is what keeps useless nobility at bay. You should know this.

"You are in Mint Eye, my dearest friend, because you are incredibly useful to us. You're CEO-in-line to one of the largest companies in Korea, whose money has been so graciously donated from your department to help us. Your knack for wiggling information out of people is truly a virtue."

"V, you know it wasn't a donation. You made me embezzle it…" Jumin said, looking up at him.

"Yes, and you're doing the exact thing I told you not to do."

The brunette gulped. "I'm sorry, V."

The Savior moved around the corner into the back, pulling a bottle of green fairy from the cabinet along with the soluble narcotics. He set them both down on the table in front of Jumin, and grabbed an absinthe spoon from the drawer, and then went to grab a glass.

"You know, when absinthe was created, people loved it. It eventually was banned for a while because there were claims it caused…hallucinations and contorted the senses. It's legal now, because they found that the accusations were false— it just has an extremely high proof. Meanwhile…"

Jumin watched as V came back, setting the glass down and balancing the spoon and a lump of the drugs on top.

"…I've found a way to make it that strong, along with the narcotics. That, and using the Bohemian method for preparation instead of the French makes it stronger. Isn't that fun?"

He watched the male across from him as he lit a match to set the absinthe aflame, before pouring some water over it and the spoon. Effectively, it dissolved the powder and put out the flame.

V moved to sit next to him, bottle and hand, and placed his palm on his friend's back. "You're tired. I can tell. You're starting to show you doubt me, Jumin…I'm sorry. You've forgotten I'm your Savior. I'm afraid from now on you'll have to have a higher dosage when you're sent here. For Paradise."

He only got a nod in reply as he forcefully gripped Jumin's shoulder and placed the glass to his lips, tilting it slightly to prompt him to swallow the Elixir.

"Drink up."

* * *

 ** _Saeran:_** _MC? Are you okay?_

 ** _Saeran:_** _I'm actually kind of nervous seeing you here._

 ** _Saeran:_** _I don't know what to make of you._

 ** _Saeran:_** _Are you good? Are you bad?_

 ** _MC:_** _I don't have any reason to want to hurt you._

 ** _MC:_** _You all seem so nice, and it was kind of Rika to accept me despite the circumstances._

 ** _Saeran:_** _I think it was actually kind of stupid, but whatever, I trust Rika._

 ** _Saeran:_** _I know you aren't going to like me pressuring you, but I really need some information from you._

 ** _Saeran:_** _I also don't think it's something that we can text about, or over a call._

 ** _MC:_** _Why can't you call me?_

 ** _Saeran:_** _Obviously the line would be bugged. Just…let me buy you coffee._

 ** _MC:_** _At 6 in the evening?_

 ** _Saeran:_** _Fine, then I'll buy coffee for myself, but you'll have to come with me._

Yeah, sure, maybe it was a very bad idea to meet MC in person to talk to her. What else was Saeran going to do? Whoever this hacker was, he could possibly have the means to bug calls or read previous logs if he had enough power to give access to an unauthorized IP. He still needed to go back to find where he did that, so he could patch it.

Saeran told MC to meet him at a café that was just down the road from V's house, the same one Rika often took him and Jaehee to as a kind of treat for their hard work. V used to go too, but then he became obsessed with the arrangement of the shop (and anything, really), which caused him to constantly tap the table in anxiety and verbally criticize anything that was out of place. Eventually he gave up on going.

Rika texted Saeran to be safe, and he replied with a simple _'Always am'_ as he walked through the entrance looking for the girl.

Until he realized he didn't know what she looked like.

Sigh.

He dialed her number, and looked around through the faces of other patrons, trying to see who would pick up their phone.

"Hello?" she said.

Saeran saw a girl with long red hair pick up her phone and speak right as MC replied.

He hung up, and plopped himself in front of her. She looked bewildered, almost as if she thought him crazy.

"I'm glad to see you really aren't some creepy old guy." Saeran said.

She huffed. "The same could be said to you."

"Glad to see we share something in common."

"What?"

He hummed and pointed to his hair. "Not very often you see it."

"Oh. I never thought about that."

"Have you ordered?"

"No; normally you do that at the counter. I was waiting to make sure you'd actually come."

He nodded, and looked over his shoulder, seemingly watching for anything suspicious. He had quadruple checked that he wasn't being followed on the drive there, but you could never be too safe.

"So, MC, I need you to tell me as much as you possibly can about today and how you got into our chatroom."

"Well, I was heading to the store to buy some groceries for the week, and I talked to a few people on the train. Two of them were on their laptops and the other was a woman with her child. I shook one guy's hand though; he was really nice and told a lot of jokes! So, I shook his hand when he left as a nice gesture. I noticed he slipped a piece of paper in my palm, though, and it had a web address on it, then disappeared into the neighboring car. An hour later I got a strange message and then an app, but I was already off the metro."

"Did you visit that website?"

"Yeah, on my phone. At first, I wasn't going to, but my curiosity got the better of me…"

Saeran sighed. "That may be our guy. What did he look like?"

MC shrugged and folded her hands on the table. "He was wearing a hoodie and had the bottom half of his face covered. I think his eyes were blue."

The red-headed male across from her nodded. "Alright. Is that all?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

"Thank you for talking to me, MC, I appreciate it. With your help, we should be able to find this guy." He said as he cracked his neck and sighed.

MC noticed his demeanor, and studied his face for signs of tire. Sure enough, his eyes were slightly puffy with a slight discoloration under them. "Saeran…have you been sleeping?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, with all that's been happening, I didn't want you losing sleep over me."

She didn't want him to lose sleep…how sweet. Saeran smiled a little, then looked away. "I'm just drained because I had therapy today. No big deal, MC."

"Can I buy you coffee now?"

"Huh? You— buy coffee for me?"

"Sure! Why not? You're doing so much for me already."

Saeran took a moment to consider this girl's actions. She was offering to purchase him something, asking how he was, and seemed concerned for his well-being; even though she was possibly in incredible danger. After all, her phone would have been hacked for some reason—unless they chose her aimlessly. No, no, that didn't make sense. She knew about V. If these people had anything to do with him, Saeran knew good and well that V wouldn't let random people know his identity without purpose.

Maybe this was all part of a plan? Was MC some kind of mole for the VFA?

But…V was dead. How could he have possibly been able to spark any plan into action if he was 6 feet underground? Saeran doubted he would have plotted this to happen, in fact— he had no idea why he would even consider him at all, he was far too kind to really hurt anyone. That's why Rika loved him, as she said.

The hacker had a history for being uselessly paranoid. Sometimes he found himself watching V for too long when he acted strange, suspiciously eyeing his behaviors. After Rika came to him and showed him the letter her fiancé left, he felt awful for confusing his depressive mannerisms to malevolent activity.

Obviously, this other hacker was using MC somehow and exploiting V's name. That seemed to fit perfectly, but he still needs to know why a random train rider wanted anything to do with the VFA, and why their only motive was to throw a soirée.

Saeran huffed, then looked back across the table to the new member, allowing himself to just _forget_ his thoughts for the time being.

"Rika will tell you what you'll do here in the VFA, later. For now, I'll take an Americano with extra sugar."

* * *

 **niddle:** Kind, helps others, easily susceptible to being nice. _Possible success level: 7_

 **tradition:** Traditional man, can be easily convinced that Mint Eye is traditional. _Possible success level: Maybe a 9._

 **model:** Narcissistic, show off, cares what people think. If you threaten to expose him, he'll do as you ask. _Possible success level: Solid 10._

 **banker:** Greedy elder, suspicious of others, but easily bribed. _Possible success level: 5_

 **hacker:** Hacker, could be useful, easily falls for things, may need a nudge. _Possible success level: 4._

Jaehee looked over the list of guests from previous parties and jotted notes for each. Luciel said that the Savior requested to get as many new people as they could, since they may experience a possible hit. Strength in numbers, as they say.

She talked to all of them when they attended the parties, asking questions that could clue in on their personalities. When she first started this work for Mint Eye, she was apprehensive, not liking that she would have to betray someone she cared about.

Yet, there was something oddly alluring about the Paradise that the Savior promised. All her life thus far had been rinse, repeat, rinse, and repeat. An endless cycle of retrieving and delivering documents, handling reports, and summarizing projects for C&R's board of directors.

It grew boring, and though Jaehee thrived on normality, she left…alone.

Which is why she can often be found sitting behind a desk in the Information wing of Magenta, analyzing guest's answers and noting their susceptibility for external factors; how they felt towards society, how they felt in their daily lives, and how they felt towards the people around them.

"How's the documentation going, Jaehee?" Luciel asked popping his head out of his office. "IS anyone particularly fun~?"

She looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Most are the same. Zen should have no problem convincing most of them to come, and the rest that aren't swayed will think it a silly joke. We'll be getting new Believers regardless."

He nodded at her reply. "When Zen gets here, please give that to him ASAP. With Jumin out of commission right now, there's a lot less info I have to work with, so I'm suuuper under pressure."

"Can do. Just get back to work, Luciel."

The male closed his door afterward and latched it, insuring that he would be undisturbed until supper. Jaehee then saved her file, and no later had Luciel closed his door that the door to their wing was opened.

Zen walked in, rubbing his neck and huffed as he sat down across from his brunette friend, and then smiled.

"The Savior told me you had papers for me?"

"Yes, some more people for you to recruit. Did you find anyone on your walk downtown today?"

"No. I tried talking to some people, but they didn't seem phased." He frowned and leaned back in the chair. "I really thought I could charm a few of them…"

"Though you are charming," Jaehee began, reaching over to collect the printed documents. "Not everyone is easily swayed— but I suppose that's their loss."

"Yeah. I agree. Have you heard what happened to Yoosung?"

She placed the files in their folders and passed them over. "Each has the notes I took on them and the information Luciel and Jumin got. You should be successful. Also, no, what happened?"

"The Savior had to re-educate him; he was supposed to give Jumin a certain amount of Elixir, but he ended up giving him less. That made Jumin act out against the Savior." Zen said as he took the folder. "Both of them aren't able to fulfill their purpose right now."

"Why would Yoosung do something like that?"

"You know how he gets. He keeps saying crazy things, like how the Elixir is dangerous for us? I don't know. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon!" the man chuckled.

Jaehee nodded as she sent him on his way "Let's certainly hope so."

* * *

 ** _21;36_**

Yoosung's eyes attempted to focus on the clock in front of him. He was alone in his room, drowsy, and had a migraine that felt like it was splitting his head in two. After his mistake with Jumin, the Savior had him taken away from the Infirmary and treated.

Treated, of course, meant brainwashed. It didn't have much of an effect anymore.

He regretted this. He lamented over his choices constantly now, and missed his cousin. Rika was like his big sister. All he wanted was her to be safe and happy, and she was happy when he trusted V, so that's what he did.

He trusted V when he said he was going to fake his death.

He trusted V when he said that he knew about Paradise.

He trusted V when he told him he needed him as a type of doctor, that all he would do was mix medicine.

He trusted V when he told him to drug his friends…

It seemed to Yoosung that his trust was misplaced, and he was concerned that this 'Savior' would try and harm Rika. So, he tried desperately to tell the other VFA members not to fall into the trap that was carefully being laid. It seems now only Jumin was starting to listen, but he also didn't know how to bite his tongue.

Mint Eye was around before the VFA was. Of course, he didn't know this until V approached him and inducted him into the cult. It was part of V's private lecture when you joined, along with a few rules:

1) Do not call the Savior anything but the Savior, unless he tells you otherwise.

2) Do not question the Savior.

Of course, there were other rules, but they all were subsets of rule two.

The history of the VFA was simple enough.

V met Rika at one of his exhibitions, and after they got to know each other, they decided that starting an organization to help others would a marvelous idea. Rika named it for him, **_V's Fundraising Association_** , and he encouraged her to introduce new people to their cause. She brought on Yoosung, Zen, and Saeran. Yoosung was, of course, her cousin; Zen was an actor she was a fan of, and she was lucky enough to speak with him about joining. At first, he refused, but eventually agreed after seeing how happy she was to ask him. Yoosung didn't know how she knew Saeran, but Saeran said not to question it, so he didn't.

V brought in Jumin and Jaehee; his childhood friend and his assistant.

Not long after that, V asked Rika to marry him (at a VFA event, too), and then later disappeared.

Two years later, and here they were.

Here he was, suffering silently and rethinking his life choices, when the door to his room was opened and then closed.

The shift of the heavy lock told him that it was sealed shut now, as it locked from the outside.

"Yoosung," a soft voice called towards him as he heard steps approaching. It was V. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't act like you care."

"Yoosung, of course I care. You were practically my family." V sat down next to him, and folded his hands. "How about we talk about it?"

"No," the younger said as he faced V. "I want to leave now. I want Rika."

The man across from him frowned. "You know you can't leave. You know you can't have Rika back."

"That's because you've made it to where I can't."

"Why would you want _her_ , anyway, Yoosung? She lied to you. She betrayed you."

"No, she didn't!" Yoosung said angrily as he stood. "Rika loved me- and she loved you, too- and _you_ betrayed _her_!"

V stood up and smiled softly, though his patience was wearing thin. "Rika lied to you about everything. She kept secrets from you, about her past- her family- you know you aren't truly related. Yet, you still feel as if she _cares_ for you? That she _loves_ you?

"Yoosung. Rika took pity on you. **_I_** am the only person who loves you."

Yoosung took another step back, but it was hopeless since V forcibly tugged him into a hug. "You know this. I'm your savior after all."

The blond pushed him away, shuffling back in another direction. "Get away from me! You're nothing but a liar! I want to go home!"

"What's wrong? Yoosung, you're losing you're grip on reality. You should watch how you talk to me."

"I don't care how I talk to you. You shouldn't be able to do this."

"Yet, here I am. What does that tell you Yoosung?"

"It tells me that you're an awful good liar with no morals. I want to go home. I want my friends back."

"Your friends chose Paradise. You should know this."

"What about Jumin, V? He's realizing it too! He's your friend! How could you hurt him? This just shows that you're evil, sick, and twisted. You're tearing Jumin at the seams and when he tells you that it's not okay, you just drug him some more! How do you even live with yourself, Jihy—"

V struck him across the face, cutting off his sentence, and watched as the force from the blow caused Yoosung to stumble backwards into the wall and hit his head. The man shook his hand, attempting to ease the sting from hitting the other.

"You've tested my patience for far too long, Yoosung."

Yoosung felt his cheeks grow wet as he gripped the side of his face, soft sobs bubbling from his throat. It hurt, all of it, and the slap was just the cherry on the cake.

"Oh, now. You're crying. I'm sorry," V knelt in front of him, tilting his head up and to the side to examine his new wound. "I'm sure you can patch yourself up."

He stood again, smoothing out his robes and sighing.

"Have you learned your lesson, Yoosung?"

"Yes…" the weaker said, voice shaking as he avoided eye contact.

"Yes, _what_?"

He paused.

"Yes, my Savior…"


End file.
